Worldwide
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What would've happened if the Iconic Boyz left everything behind. Who is at risk. Inspired by Big Time Rush's song worldwide
1. Chapter 1

Worldwide

What if the Boyz leave their girlfriends and friends behind to pursue their dreams

"Vinny I don't want you to leave" Malia said

"I know you don't but be strong for us" Vinny said while stroking her hair

"Ya Madison I don't want you to leave" Shawna said while whipping a tear away

"I know you don't but you have Chris and Tristan" Madison said while hugging his girlfriend

"But how you'll be cross country" Jasmyn asked Jason

"I don't know but it will work" Jason said while hugging her

"Flight 235 to Los Angeles now boarding" the flight attendant said

Shawna started crying on Madison's shoulder, as Malia looked at Vinny like she was about to cry. Jason and Mikey were telling Jasmyn and Jeannie everything was going to be ok. Madison looked at Shawna and started singing a song he heard in rehearsal.

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything**

**How was your day?**

**'Cause I been missing**

**You by my side, yeah**

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice**

Vinny looked at Madison and picked up where he left off

**I, I, I, I never, never, never**

**As far away as it may seem no**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

Mikey and Jason started and held the girls hands

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**It's just one thing that I gotta do**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**

**Hello, tuck you in every night**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**

**That know my name**

**But don't you worry, no**

**'Cause you have my heart**

Nick sang to his girlfriend Lisbet, and Louis sang to his girl Brittany

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on**

**So I need you to be strong**

All the boyz started to sing

**I, I, I, I never, never, never**

**As far away as it may seem no**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**It's just one thing that I gotta do**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**

**Hello, tuck you in every night**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you**

**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, there ain't no one better**

**(Worldwide)**

**So always remember**

**(Worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl, you're mine**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**It's just one thing that I gotta do**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone**

**Hello, tuck you in every night**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you**

**Worldwide**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**

**That know my name**

**But don't you worry**

**'Cause you have my heart**

Madison kissed Shawna and left. Shawna walked to Chris as he pulled her into a hug. Vinny pulled Malia into a long hug and kiss and then let go and left with Madison. Malia looked over her shoulder and saw Mikey and Jason saying goodbye to Jasmyn and Jeannie. Nick was having a hard time saying goodbye and so was Louis and Thomas. The group of girls went to the window and watched the plane leave

"So that's it for two months" Malia said

"Ya it is" Jasmyn said while walking off

Shawna looked out the window and looked at Chris.

"You ready" he said

"No" Shawna said softly

"Why not"

"Madison was my only true friend"

"Shawna realize this, if they win they get 100,000 dollars"

"Ya I'll meet you outside"

Chris smiled and left. Shawna looked outside and sighed and started humming a song and then started singing

**Vocalizing: Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.**

**I guess I should've known better,**

**to believe that my luck could change, Oh.**

**I let my heart and forever**

**Finally learned each other's names.**

**I tell myself, "this time it's different."**

**No goodbyes, cause I can't bear**

**to say it.**

**"I'd never survive the one that's coming",**

**If I stay, Oh no!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**I really wish I could blame you, **

**But I know that it's no one's fault. **

**(no one's fault)**

**A Cinderella with no shoe, **

**And a prince that doesn't know **

**he's lost.**

**This emptiness feels so familiar**

**Each goodbye, just the same old song**

**But this time I will not surrender!**

**[. From: . .]**

**'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**

**Ooh, I've got to let it go.**

**Start protecting my heart and soul.**

**Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.**

**Not again!**

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)**

**Oh, just Walk Away!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!**

**(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!**

**(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.**

**(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..**

**Ooh..**

Shawna got outside to where her friends were and got in the car. Chris and Malia looked at her and sighed hoping she was going to be ok

AN1: Well this is another Iconic Boyz story

AN2: I own everything expect the songs Disney owns Walk Away BTR owns worldwide

AN3: Random Iconic Boyz Fact: Vinny loves candles

AN4: Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the Boyz arrived in LA it was way different.

"Wow this is amazing" Louis said

"Ya think" Mikey said

"Guys remember what we said the city won't change us" Madison said

"Really when did we say that" Nick said clueless

"Right before we went to the airport"

"He wasn't their" Vinny said

"Oh right he was in the bathroom, guys we made promises to the girls the rest of the boys and are families that we will make it far in the competition so you guys ready" Madison

"Ya we are" the rest of the crew screamed

**(this is playing while there looking around)**

_**The city is ours (2x)**_

_**(Kendall)**_

_**Rolling past graffiti walls**_

_**Billboards lighting up the block**_

_**Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)**_

_**Got a whole crew by my side**_

_**Cars beep, beep when they pass us by**_

_**We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)**_

_**(Carlos)**_

_**We pull up, open the door**_

_**All the girls, scream there they are**_

_**It's packed from wall to wall**_

_**And, everybody is calling**_

_**Here we come, it's almost time**_

_**Feel the rush, now hit the lights**_

_**We gonna get it all started**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Because the night is young**_

_**The line is out the door**_

_**Today was crazy but**_

_**Tonight the city's ours**_

_**Live it up**_

_**Until the morning comes**_

_**Today was crazy but tonight**_

_**The city is ours (2x)**_

_**(James)**_

_**My, my look how we roll**_

_**Was it only a month ago**_

_**Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)**_

_**Now we're here like, yeah we told ya**_

_**Still far, but we're that much closer**_

_**And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)**_

_**(Logan)**_

_**We pull up, open the door**_

_**All the girls, scream there they are**_

_**It's packed from wall to wall**_

_**And, everybody is calling**_

_**Here we come, it's almost time**_

_**Feel the rush, now hit the lights**_

_**We gonna get it all started**_

_**Because the night is young**_

_**The line is out the door**_

_**Today was crazy but**_

_**Tonight the city's ours**_

_**Live it up**_

_**Until the morning comes**_

_**Today was crazy but tonight**_

_**The city is ours (2x)**_

_**We gotta believe**_

_**Its destiny calling**_

_**So night after night**_

_**We rock the whole place out**_

_**As hard as it seems**_

_**I know if you want it**_

_**Then it's gonna happen some how**_

_**Because the night is young**_

_**The line is out the door**_

_**Today was crazy but**_

_**Tonight the city's ours**_

_**Live it up**_

_**Until the morning comes**_

_**Today was crazy but tonight**_

_**Because the night is young**_

_**The line is out the door**_

_**Today was crazy but**_

_**Tonight the city's ours**_

_**Live it up**_

_**Until the morning comes**_

_**Today was crazy but tonight**_

_**The city is ours (4x)**_

_**The city is ours**_

At the studio back in New Jersey the rest of the friends were getting ready for classes.

"Wow Shawna looks more happy" Brittany said

"Ya Madison just texted me and he said they had a smooth flight expect one little mishap, but all went good they start rehearsals tomorrow" Shawna said while setting her dance stuff down

"Were glad your happy" Julian said

Jeannie hugged her best friend and got ready for the class . Chris thought it would funny if he snuck up and scared Shawna.

"Boo" he screamed

"Chris what in the world did you do that for" Shawna screamed

"I don't know just felt like it"

"Ok kids lets take any kind of guy from the top" Beth said

Shawna quickly got her shoes on and slapped Chris upside the head and smiled

"Will you two never get along" Jeannie said

"Probably not since he gave me a wet wilily on the way here" Shawna said

"What do you mean" Jasmyn said

"His parents took me here, since my parents were at work" Shawna said while getting into her starting spot

"Wow" Malia said

After class Malia and Jeannie were leaving with Tristan and Julian when they heard a scream

"Chris how could you" Shawna screamed

"Ok what happened" Malia said

"Chris thought it would be funny when he dumped a water bottle all over me" Shawna said while reading a text and moaning

"What happened" Jeannie asked

"Now I'm stuck with him for a week" Shawna moaned

"Why"

"Parents are going out of town brother is going to his friends and they don't want me home alone and they know Chris and I get along well" Shawna said

"What happened" Chris said while walking towards the girls

"I'm staying at your house for a week nitwit, so you better sleep with your eyes open" Shawna said

"Why me" Chris squeaked

Everyone went home for the night and knew that the next two months were going to be crazy. The next day the group of friends called the boyz hoping everything was ok.

"Hello" Madison said while answering his phone

"Hey sweetie pie" Shawna said while putting in on speaker

"Hey what's going on" Nick said

"Nothing much" Tristan said

"Wow Shawna you got everyone" Vinny said

"Not everyone" Malia said

"Whose not their" Jason asked

"Jasmyn, Chris, and the rest of the guys" Jeannie said

"Chris is normally their with you guys" Mikey said

"Well I sort of got into a little fight with him" Shawna said

"How" Madison said surprised

"Smacked him with a pillow and locked in a closet" Shawna said

"Shawna we didn't know you were that evil" Thomas said

"Ya it was after the fact Chris soaked me with a water bottle, then a hose and then I chased him around the woods and then he switched my shampoo, so ya, oh great" Shawna said

"What" Louis Said?

"He got out and …Oww! He just hit me" Shawna screamed

Later on Shawna and Chris were in different rooms talking to the girls and guys about what's going on.

"What's going on with you guys" Jeannie asked Shawna

"I don't know he started this" Shawna said

"Ok Chris what in the world is going on" Julian asked annoyed

"I don't know ok" Chris said

After class Shawna saw Chris and sighed

"We are acting like 5 year olds" Shawna said

"Ya I know and can we stop before we kill each other" Chris said

"Ya" Shawna said

Chris hugged her and smiled at Julian and Tristan who watched the whole thing unfold. Shawna looked at Malia and Jeannie and smiled knowing that her and her friend were on good terms. The two friends looked at each other and smiled knowing they can make it a week

AN1: Latest chapter

AN2: Well this was the hardest chapter to write

AN3: the chasing through the woods part happened to Vinny but it was his sister that did it

AN4: random Iconic Boyz Fact: Madison's Favorite number is 22

AN5: Next chapter will be sad

AN6: Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six weeks later, the seven kids were rehearsing their Justin Bieber dance on stage when they heard a sound like something fell.

"Ok what happened" Nick said worried

"Uh I don't know where's Madison and Vinny, shouldn't they be out here rehearsing" Jason said worried

"Guys Madison got hurt" Vinny said

"How" the crew screamed

"We were going over the jumping section and he jumped and twisted his ankle" Vinny said softly

"How bad is it" Jason said scared

"Bad enough to where he can't dance this week"

The crew ran backstage and saw Madison crying. Nick and Jason started pacing around thinking

"Don't worry buddy everything will be ok" Thomas said

"No its not I'm injured" Madison said in tears

"But hey its just temporary" Louis said

"But he might be out for a week or two" the doctor said

"Why" Nick about screamed

"Because it is very swollen and he needs to stay off of it"

At the hospital everyone was pacing around the waiting room for Nick to come tell them what happened.

"So" Vinny said

"Well… where do I start" nick said

"Ankle" Mikey said

"Well it's not as bad he's in a brace for a week or two, but with all the dancing he was also getting dehydrated because we were I guess pushing his limits due to the fact he has asthma that I think no one knew besides Shawna so he has to say at least the next two days but we can still go on and perform this, he wants us to and we should" Nick said

"Can we see him" Louis asked

"Ya but we have to be quiet" Nick said while showing them to the room

"Wait shouldn't we let the girls back home know so when they watch it they aren't calling us asking why we tried to kill one of them" Jason asked

"Ya I'll do that once we leave" Nick said

Shawna Chris Malia and Jeannie were in math class when Shawna got a text and showed Chris when they were done with their work.

"Who's hurt" Chris said while reading it

"Madison he's not dancing this week and maybe not next week" Shawna said

"What happened" Jeannie said while turning around

"Madison twisted his ankle and became really dehydrated" Shawna said while turning her and Chris's work.

"So what does this mean" Malia asked

"We won't be seeing him this week or maybe next week on the show"

"So he is ok right" Tristan asked

"Ya"

"So what happened" their teacher asked since she was a fan

"Well… one of the boyz got hurt and is out of the show for a week and he also was really dehydrated" Shawna said

"Who got hurt" she said worried

"Madison" the five friends said in unison

"Oh my"

"Actually I had an idea" Jeannie said

"What" Shawna said

"What if we video tape are get well wishes that way he can see how much we all care about him"

"We don't have a video camera" Chris said

"I do" Tristan said

"Really can we use it" Shawna said

Tristan nodded and handed it to her.

"Ok class we have a very important project that a few of are students planned Shawna, Chris, Malia, and Jeannie care to come up and explain" the teacher said

Shawna and Chris went up and sighed

"Most of you know Iconic Boyz went to LA to chase their dreams to become Americas Best Dance Crew" Shawna said

"And one of the members ended up getting hurt" Chris said

"Ya and he is very close to everyone in this class, so we were thinking about doing a video project for you to help us, any questions" Jeannie said

"Yes who got hurt" Maleya said

"Madison" Shawna said while the whole class was in shock

"How many of you want to help" Malia said

The whole class rose there hands. Shawna quickly texted Nick to tell him what they had planned, he liked that idea and promised to keep it a suprise.

"Let's start with you" Shawna said while pointing camera to the teacher

"Hey Madison hope you make a full recovery and we miss you"

The friends continued that until they got to the four of them.

"Hey Madison we know you will make a full and speedy recovery and we miss you and we love you" Jeannie said

"Hey Madison we miss you and hope you are ok to dance soon" Malia said

"Hey hope you make a speedy recovery because we need you for the show and to go on to nationals" Chris said while taking the camera from Shawna

"Hey sweetie pie, I love you and miss you and I hope and pray you make a miraculous recovery" Shawna said while blowing a kiss

The four friends looked at the camera and said, and smiled

"Get well soon!"

At lunch the friends were editing the video when the cheerleaders walked by

"It's the dancing princess again" Missy said

Shawna looked at Chris who was about to cry, and hugged him. Malia and Jeannie looked at Shawna and nodded.

"Look you guys, the boyz are in fifth place right now so you guys can think what you want but when the guys come back with a first place trophy you'll be thinking differently" Jeannie said

"Ya and one of them is injured" Malia said

"Ya and your point is" Missy said

"Leave them alone, or else you'll have to deal with us" Shawna said

Missy walked off and Jeannie and Malia high fived Shawna and noticed Chris wasn't their

"Ok he was here like a second ago" Shawna said

"Guys where is…" Tristan said

"That's what we want to know" Jeannie said

"He's in the nurse's office" Julian said

"What why" Malia said

"Somehow the football players hurt him"

"How bad is it" Jasmyn asked

"Well lets say its going to look like a chipmunk for a few days"

Shawna and Malia ran to the nurse's office and saw him and smiled.

"Well at least its not as bad as that one time Mikey and Joey were fighting over a girl and Mikey had a black eye and swollen check and looked like a chipmunk with nuts in his mouth" Malia said

"True" Chris said while smiling

After school the four friends went to the studio Shawna called Nick.

"Hello" Nick said

"Hey are you at the hospital" Shawna said while getting out of the car

"Ya did you guys finish that video"

"Ya and we were at the studio is he their"

"Ya hold on"

Shawna and Malia were getting everything set up.

"Ok is everything ready on your side" Nick asked

"Ya" Shawna said

"Hey" Madison said

Shawna teared up and smiled

"Hey I'm sending you a link to a special video we did for you from the class" Shawna said while sending the link

"Oh my, whose idea was it" Madison said

"Mine" Jeannie said

"thanks you guys it made me so much better"

A few weeks the boyz were back as a full crew to rehearse for the finale.

"Madison its s a relief that your back" Nick said

"It feels good but it still hurts with the shots I got" Madison said while smiling

At the night of the finale the boyz were nervous as crap. Waiting on stage to see who wins

"The winners of America's best dance crew is…Iconic Boyz" Mario said

The boyz were in pure shock. Back in New Jersey the friends and family were jumping up and down. They couldn't wait to see the newly crowed champions.

AN1: Well the latest chapter is done

AN2: Well the chipmunk thing came from Vinny again but this time he did it because he tweeted his sister looked like chipmunk when she got her wisdom teeth out

AN3: Random Iconic Boyz fact: Vinny loves candles

AN4: Last chapter coming up

AN5: Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iconic Boyz were moments away from being home. Madison was smiling due to the fact he gets to see his girlfriend and friends. At the studio the group of friends were rehearsing when they saw the door to their rehearsal room open

Madison Shawna screamed and ran into his arms

Vinny Malia screamed and jumped into his arms

Mikey Jeannie screamed and ran off

So how was it without us Nick asked

Boring without Madison's personality lighting up a room it was just boring Chris said

Ok can we have some fun now Jason said

But first we have to put this somewhere Madison said while holding the trophy

What about the front desk Jasmyn said

They all go out to the front desk and watch Mikey set it on the desk.

The cheers could be heard across the street. People looked inside to see what was going on.

Now can we have some fun Jason asked

Yes the group of friends screamed as the radio turned on and sang along to the radio

**Make it count, play it straight**

**Don't look back, don't hesitate**

**When you go big time**

**What you want, what you feel**

**Never quit, and make it real**

**When you roll big time**

**Hey, hey, listen to your heart now**

**Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?**

**Hey, hey, better take your shot now**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**

**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**

**If you want it all, lay it on the line**

**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**

**Step it up, getting gear**

**Go for broke, make it clear**

**Gotta go big time**

**Make it work, get it right**

**Change the world over night**

**Gotta dream big time**

**Hey, hey, give it all you got now**

**Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?**

**Hey, hey, finish what you start now**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**

**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**

**If you want it all, lay it on the line**

**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**

**Look around**

**Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow**

**Look around**

**Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams**

**You and I**

**Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town**

**We can fly**

**Now our feet are off the ground and never look down**

**Welcome to the big time**

**All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine**

**Welcome to the good times**

**Life will never be the same**

**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**

**Go and make your luck with the life you choose**

**If you want it all, lay it on the line**

**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**

**If you want it all, lay it on the line**

**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time**

"You guys made it to the big time were all so proud of you" their choreographer geo said

"Ya and you guys made schools even proud" Shawna said

The rest of the night was a celebration for them. Dancing, singing, laughing, and just having a good time.

"Hey Shawna isn't this your favorite band Chris asked

Big time rush yes! Shawna screamed

"And this song is so true it is a big night for all of us" nick said while hugging his girlfriend

**Oh, it's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh**

**Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night**

**We gonna get dressed up**

**For the time of our lives**

**Let's get it started, started, started**

**'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up, round, round, round**

**I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

**DJ take me away**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**It's been a long week**

**Been workin' overtime**

**I need a heartbeat**

**To get this party right**

**I'm on another level**

**Turn up the bass and treble**

**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**

**'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up, round, round, round**

**I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

**DJ take me away**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started, started, started, started, started**

**Let's go**

**1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started, started, started**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night**

The group of friends knew it was going to be a big night. Shawna whispered into Vinny's ear and got a nod from him and ran to the stereo.

"What are they doing" Tristan asked

"Their dance remember before we left they created this dance and the song is perfect for tonight" Jason said while hearing the song

**Party Rock!**

**Yeah**

**Whoooo**

**Lets go!**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody Just have a good time**

**And we gon make you lose yo mind**

**Everybody Just have a good time**

**Party Rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody Just have a good time**

**And we gon make you lose yo mind**

**We just wanna see ya**

**(shake that)**

**In the club Party Rock**

**Lookin for ya girl?**

**She on my jock**

**Nonstop when we in the spot**

**Booty movin weight like she own the block**

**Where the drank?I gots to know,**

**tight jeans tattoo cuz I'm rock n roll**

**Half black half white domino**

**Gang of money Oprah doe**

**YO I'm runnin through these hoes like drano**

**I got that devilish flow rock n' roll no halo**

**We PartyRock! Yea that's the crew that I'm reppin**

**On a rise to the top no Led in our Zepplin. Hey!**

**Chorus-**

**Everyday I'm shufflin'!**

**Step up fast**

**And be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We gettin money don't be mad**

**Now stop, hatin is bad**

**One mo shot for us (another round)**

**Please fill up my cup (don't mess around)**

**We just wanna see (ya shake it now)**

**Now you home with me (ya naked now**

**B section**

**Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound**

**Repeat**

**Chorus**

**Ooh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Everyday I'm shufflin'**

After they were all done Shawna went Malia and Chris home while the rest of the girls went home with their parents. Leaving the rest of the boyz to clean

"So why did they leave us to clean up when they were the ones who planned this" Mikey said

"ya but they had a night with us so does that count as something" Nick said smiling

"True" Madison said

After that the boyz and the girls had a few weeks to pull together their act before their final show.

AN1: Last chapter

AN2: Party Rock is a long story but heres the short version, watching Vinny dance to that on a live chat was it

AN3: Random Iconic Boyz Fact: Madison's favorite song is Give me everything

AN4: read and Review


End file.
